Enemy's Mistake
by Kaykos
Summary: Hermione and Pansy are having quite a rough day, not making it better for either by meeting in the library, exchanging rude remarks back and forth. What will happen when they decide that the other's life is easier, is it really, or will their switch lead
1. The Meeting

An Enemy's Mistake Chapter One: An Idea  
  
Pansy sat alone in Slytherin's common room, positively chilled to the bone. She shivered slightly, and got up to poke the fire. The silvery flames licked the logs as she pushed them around. Since it was no use, she grabbed a blanket and plopped down on the green clad couch closest to the fire.  
  
Where is he? she asked herself checking her watch. Alone was certainly not the way she wanted to spend her first day back at Hogwarts. He was supposed to meet her in their common room over an hour ago. The trap door opened to reveal the slim blonde. Pansy immediately sat up, straightening her shortened skirt, marching over to him. He could have sworn he saw her steaming at the ears.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, WHERE in the name of Merlin have you been?" She shrieked, her blonde curls flying about her face as she waved her arms around in rage. He smirked at her, and pulled her arms down to her side. She let out a whimper of protest, but quickly composed herself.  
  
"Around," he sneered. Pansy glared at him. She hated it when he acted secretive.  
  
"If you think that kissing me will get you out of this, you're wrong! You will tell me right now why you wanted to talk to me, and why you are late. I was about to think it was the first time I've been stood up!" she pouted, gazing into his silvery eyes.  
  
"I am a Malfoy, and don't need to explain myself, not even to you. I wanted to tell you that we're over. Hand over the necklace," Draco drawled, no hint of compassion in his voice. He abruptly let go of her, watching as she stumbled backwards. She regained her balance; staring at him, puzzled.  
  
"Don't look at me like that Pansy. Just give me the necklace, and I might give you one last kiss." he teased. Her icy blue eyes narrowed. She brought her hand up to her neck and tugged on a practically invisible chain. Breaking it, she handed it to Draco. He raised his eyebrows at her rebellious state, clutched the locket in his hand, and marched out of the common room, his cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
Pansy remained standing, no hint of hurt, or anger, or any emotion on her face as he left her. As soon as the trap door closed, tears streamed down her cheeks. She took a deep breath, and ran up to her dorm room. The other girls inside glanced at Pansy as she slowly walked inside, not noticing her upset state.  
  
"Well, we're going to dinner. We've been waiting for you, are you coming?" A tall brunette asked, walking to the door.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry." Pansy replied bluntly, lying down on her four poster bed, closing her emerald curtains. She listened as the rest of the girls in her year filed out of the room, and up the stairs to the common room. As soon as the door shut, Pansy let it all pour out. Silent tears flowed down, as she shook from the crying. Pansy flung her face into her pillow as to hide the sobs. She began to beat on her bed wildly, sobbing loudly, not caring whether anyone heard her anymore.  
  
"Why do I have to be in damned Slytherin? No one's allowed to have compassion, the truth, or show their real feelings. If I was in Huffelpuff people would console me. Ravenclaw, well they would think of some way to get back at him. Gryffindor, they would most likely go hex Draco. But Slytherins keep feelings to themselves, that way no one gets hurt." Pansy hiccuped, thinking of her two faced friends, and how they were probably fawning over Draco right now in the Great Hall. Sure Pansy hadn't told them, but after spending six years with someone, you tend to know when something's wrong, and what it is.  
  
Pansy rubbed her eyes, and got up. She gazed into her mirror. A not so tall, but certainly not short girl, with curly blonde hair stared back at her.  
  
"Not looking the best today, are we dearie?" The mirror asked. Pansy huffed, and marched out of the room. Where to go? The Library, no one will be in there! She thought, taking a mad dash off down the hall to somewhere she knew she could be alone.  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked down the hall, Ron and Harry on either one of her sides, down to the Great hall. She resembled a dwarf standing between the two. They were already late for dinner, thanks to Hermione's lecturing the two on completing their homework on time.  
  
"Hurry up Hermione, I'm starved!" Ron pushed, taking her arm, practically pulling her down the hallway.  
  
"Ouch Ron let go!" she yelped. He didn't listen, but he did let go of her once they reached the doors to the great hall. The three pushed the doors open and walked slowly inside. They quickly found three seats towards the end of the table next to Ginny, and plopped down.  
  
"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron. Saved the seats for you," Ginny replied coyly, chancing a sideways glance at Harry. She was fifteen and still had a mild crush on Harry. Hermione winked at Ginny and scooted closer to her.  
  
"Still like him huh?" she asked the small red head. Ginny's brown eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"I have no idea as to what you're talking about." Ginny replied, biting into a forkful of steak and mashed potatoes. Hermione let out a sigh, and loaded food onto her plate. She looked across the table at Ron, who was currently stuffing his face.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked looking skeptically at him.  
  
"Hmm?" He mumbled, looking up from his plate, swallowing his bit of food.  
  
"How do you stay so thin?" she asked, trying to contain her laughter, but was failing miserably. She snorted uncontrollably, causing Ginny to burst out into laughter next to her. Harry snorted into his plate of food as well. He looked contently at Hermione. Ginny was giggling madly, her face turning bright red. Ron put on a shocked look.  
  
"I resent that. It's not like I eat constantly or anything." At this, Ginny began howling with laughter, wiping tears from her eyes. Harry and Hermione shared a sideways glance and burried their heads in their plates. Most of the Great Hall was staring at them, except a few select Slytherins. Ron shrugged his shoulders, and they all turned back to their meals. After they had all calmed down Harry wiped off his glasses with his napkin to clean off the pumpkin juice Seamus had spit out when he heard Ron.  
  
A bunch of giggling Slytherins entered the great hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione only knew them to be apart of Pansy's gang. A particularly tall brunette winked at Harry and continued walking to the Slytherin table. Harry recoiled in disgust.  
  
"Did you see that Slytherin?" he spat, scrunching his face up as if he had just sucked on a lemon. Ron let out a chuckle.  
  
"Glad good old 'Mione here is just another one of the guys, and not a gossiping two faced girl." Harry said affectionately, patting the top of her head. Hermione's brow furrowed as she turned to face him. She cocked her head to the side, malice dancing in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not a girl?" She asked scornfully. Harry nervously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Erm, you know that's not what I meant Hermione," he replied, biting his lower lip.  
  
"But that's what it turned out to be didn't it? Well do you know what? I may not wear my skirt up so high you can see my kickers, and I may not put gobs of makeup on, and I may not sleep around with guys, but I AM a girl!" she huffed, turning on her heel, storming out of the great hall.  
  
"The nerve. How could he even mention something like that? I thought after the ball in FOURTH YEAR that they realized I was a girl! ARGH!" Hermione practically screamed to herself, stopping at a door. The library door in fact.  
  
"Go figure, I wind up at the library." She muttered to herself as she creaked the door open. Hermione peeked her head inside, only to find no one was there, not even the vulture looking librarian, Madame Prince. She quickly walked inside, and grabbed a random book off a shelf. She then ventured to the armchair in the very back of the library, not noticing the door creak open a second time.  
  
***  
  
Pansy wiped the lingering tears from her face, just in case someone happened to be inside. She opened the door wide, and strode in. When she found the library absent of everything except books, she grabbed one from the shelf and headed to her favorite chair in the back of the room. She stopped abruptly when she spotted a mass of bushy brown hair and a red hair band.  
  
"Hermione." Pansy breathed. Well she certainly wouldn't let the little Mudblood get in her way. This was her library right now. Pansy picked up her chest, and strode over to Hermoine gently tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
What met Pansy, she never would have expected. Hermione's tear strewn face swiveled around, making Pansy gasp. She felt a pang of compassion for the girl, but stood with the look of scorn on her face.  
  
"What?" Hermione hissed staring up at Pansy.  
  
"You're in my seat," Pansy replied bluntly, staring at Hermione.  
  
"Well, what was I thinking, I should let the princess of Slytherin sit, shouldn't I?" Hermione asked sarcastically, getting up and sitting in the chair opposite Pansy.  
  
"What crawled up your knickers and died?" Pansy asked, setting her book on the floor. Hermione glared at her.  
  
"It's none of your business!" She growled. Pansy shrugged her shoulders, and opened her book. Hermione did the same.  
  
"But, they have no right to call me one of the guys do they?" Hermione asked after a few minutes, slamming her book on her legs. Now we're getting somewhere. Pansy thought, placing her book down as well.  
  
"No, they don't. Why would they even say that to you? You most certainly are a girl. At least Blaise thinks you are. That's all he ever talks about during meals," Pansy pointed out. This is too good to be true! Granger is confessing everything to ME! Pansy laughed to herself, an evil grin creeping about the edges of her lips. Hermione's jaw dropped at Pansy's remark.  
  
"He, he what?" She asked, dumfounded. Pansy nodded her head.  
  
"Why do you think Harry and Ron stick by you all the time? Not because they suddenly feel an urgency to study, I'll assure you of that. They wanted to protect you from the big bad, handsome if I may add, Slytherin. Ever wonder where that one cat call came from at the end of last year?" Pansy asked. Hermione gaped at her, shaking her head no.  
  
"I, I, I thought that was a joke someone was playing on me."  
  
"No, it was real."  
  
"Still, they had no right to call me one of the guys!" Hermione spat, bringing them back on subject. Pansy heaved a heavy sigh.  
  
"As I said before, no they didn't. When you say 'they', do you mean Harry and Ron?" Pansy asked, trying to get everything straight. Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"Oh come on! You're upset over that? That's nothing! They care about you! I bet you they were saying you're so close to them; that you are one of them, and they feel comfortable enough talking to you, just as if you're a guy. They know you won't go telling everyone what they said. Poor little Gryffindor, she has friends." Pansy retorted, her voice dripping with ice. Hermoine glared at her.  
  
"It's not like I want that kind of affection from one of them!" she practically screamed. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, and she clapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Am I the only one who finally got a confession out of you about liking Harry?" Pansy asked as if she didn't believe it.  
  
"How did you know it was Harry? Am I that obvious?" Hermione asked biting her lower lip nervously. Pansy rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, I'm just good. You don't have it half as bad as you think."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"I just told you a secret no one knows, it's only fair that you do too."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES, besides being the best witch in our year, I could whip up a little truth potion of some kind."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh yes I would. What are you going to do, sick little Malfoy on me?" Pansy's face fell. Hermione felt guilt wash over her. She had definitely hit a sore spot.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Hermione replied sympathetically.  
  
"I might as well tell you now." Pansy said, avoiding Hermione's eyes.  
  
"We, broke up." She finally let out.  
  
"That's it?" Hermione asked. Pansy nodded her head.  
  
"Give me a break! One boy broke up with PANSY PARKINSON! You could get any guy in our year if you just acted nice. Boohoo, no more little stuck up ferret. It would be a synch to play your role any day!" Hermione briefly lectured.  
  
"It's not like it would be hard to be little Ms. Goody-Goody Granger!" Pansy retorted.  
  
"It's harder than you think," Hermione sighed.  
  
"How about we switch places." Pansy suggested, the challenge suddenly appealing, though if it were any other day she would not have even thought about it. She was sore; she just wanted to get away from Draco, away from the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
"I'll prove I can be you, and make Harry want me, and you can make Draco sorry he dumped me. I mean just look at the way you have Ron hanging on your every word." She continued. Hermione looked at her as if she had ten heads.  
  
"You're completely bonkers Parkinson, you know that?" Hermione replied standing up.  
  
"Am not, besides, we could pull it off. It's not like we're dense or anything," she grinned.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble we could get into? I could be kicked out of my prefect position!" Hermione replied, falling back into her chair at the thought.  
  
"I wouldn't spoil it for you. Ah, never mind little Gryffindor is too afraid. I understand." Pansy snickered, sitting up, preparing to leave. Hermione pulled her cloak close to her.  
  
"I'll do it." She whispered. Pansy wheeled around, a grin playing at her lips.  
  
"Good. Anastasia had to make Polyjuice potion over the summer for Snape. We'll use that. Meet me back here at midnight." Pansy instructed. Hermione went to open her mouth to reply, but the other girl was already gone.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Hermione moaned, falling back in her chair. 


	2. The Potion

Enemy's Mistake Chapter Two: The Potion  
  
Hermione paced around her dorm room, wondering whether or not to actually go through with it. Hermione you're nuts, you can't go around switching places with someone, and messing with their lives! A small voice in the back of her subconscious spoke up. But you've done it plenty of times before. She brought her nails to her lips, and began biting. She inhaled deep, resolving to go through with it. After all, if anyone could make Harry like her, Pansy could.  
  
Hermione quietly tip toed out of her room, and down to the common room. She spotted Ron and Harry quietly conversing by the fire. She approached them cautiously.  
  
"Hello Ron, Harry," Hermione greeted not so cheerfully. They looked up at her. Harry's green eyes looked up into hers, filled with sorrow. She brushed it away.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" They both chorused.  
  
"Harry, I need to borrow your invisibility cloak tonight..." she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"What for?" he asked, glasses slipping down his nose.  
  
"I need to, Erm- well, you see, prefect stuff," she finished.  
  
"Well I'm one too... does this not involve me?" Harry asked, looking slightly bashed.  
  
"Erm no, McGonogall just asked me to look something on anamangi up for her," she lied, eyes darting from side to side, giving her away. None the less, Harry agreed. Minutes later, Hermione was slipping through the hallways down to the library.  
  
"If Parkinson stands me up, I'll have her head!" she hissed, unlocking the door, carefully pushing it open.  
  
***  
  
"If Granger stands me up, I'll have her head!" Pansy hissed. Suddenly the door creaked open. She spotted the mass of bushy hair and sighed in relief. Filch had passed the library numerous times, sticking his head inside. Luckily, she had the Invisibility cloak that her father had given to her the previous year.  
  
"About time!" Pansy growled, sitting up from her chair. Hermione walked over to her.  
  
"Okay, if we're actually going to do this I have some rules for you." Hermoine instructed, pointing an accusing finger at Pansy.  
  
"Go on." Pansy commanded impatiently.  
  
"One, no kissing Harry or Ron. Two, you must study! Three, you have to act good, like me... no drastic changes. Four, don't wear clothes too provocative." She said, counting the rules off on her fingers as she went.  
  
"Read you loud and clear. Now I've got rules for you." Pansy snickered; Hermione began tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.  
  
"One, no studying. Two, kiss whomever you want. Three, you must wear my clothes. Four, you must act like me. As you said, no drastic changes. Five, you'll have to make fun of me, playing you, Harry, and Ron. Otherwise people will suspect things," Pansy instructed, glaring at Hermione when she made yelps of protest. Pansy knew the last thing Hermione would ever do was make fun of Harry or Ron, but if they were going to do this, they would have to do it right.  
  
"Granger, do you want Potter to like you or not. If so, I suggest we go through with this. I will abide by your rules if you do the same for mine," she drawled.  
  
"Fine." Hermoine agreed. Pansy's eyes perked up. She withdrew two large viles of a thick; mud colored substance from the inside of her robes. She hurriedly placed one in Hermione's hand.  
  
"It's already got my hairs in it. Only drink a little, it's supposed to last us all week." she stated. Hermione nodded, picking a select few from her own head handing them to Pansy.  
  
"Drink up!" Pansy muttered, raising her glass to Hermione, gulping a small bit down. She felt heat spreading throughout her body; small knives began twisting in her bones. She felt them crushing down, shrinking to Hermione's height. Her hair tugged at her scalp, becoming coarse and frizzy. She watched her perfectly manicured nails fall out, and grew to be short and bitten. Her feet shrunk down to a smaller size and her eyes glazed over from blue to brown.  
  
Pansy collapsed onto the floor, gasping in pain. She looked up; pushing her brown hair out of her eyes to see herself sprawled on a chair gasping for breath.  
  
"You alright?" Hermione asked full of wonder, contorting Pansy into something completely new. Pansy gaped at herself being nice. It wasn't that bad.  
  
"Yes," she said, standing up straightening her extra long skirt. Pansy held it up in disgust.  
  
"How can you stand clothes like these?" She spat twisting Hermione's face into something dreadful.  
  
"Okay, never do that again. It's way too strange. The password to Gryffindor is Tebo. Take Harry's invisibility cloak back to him. I borrowed it to come here. All you have to do is go up the stairs directly to your left, at the top take a left and up the hallway is a portrait of a fat lady. Say the password to her, and she'll let you inside," Hermione instructed, ignoring Pansy's comment on her clothes. Pansy nodded, taking Harry's cloak in hand.  
  
"Just go down by the dungeons, like your going to Potions. Just before his dungeon, there's a trap door just on the side of the statue of Slytherin. Go up the stairs and there you are," Pansy smiled. Something warm fluttered inside her chest. She was excited.  
  
"Parkinson, I know, I'm a prefect." Hermione snapped, placing her hands on her hips, looking remarkably like the normal Pansy. The real Pansy snickered.  
  
"Funny yelling at yourself isn't it Granger?" Pansy snorted, shoving her invisibility cloak in Hermione's arms.  
  
"It's mine. Put it under my trunk. Oh, and don't put on makeup unless you know how. If anyone asks, tell them it's the fall fashion. And yes, I'll keep up you goody-goody reputation!" she said pinching Hermione's, rather her own cheek, and striding out of the library, wrapping Harry's cloak tightly about her.  
  
She slightly shivered as she walked up the staircase, trying to recall where Hermione told her to go. She stopped at the top of the staircase. 'Which way?' Pansy asked herself. She sighed and turned right. She walked until a dead end. Pansy huffed to herself and took the cloak off. She sat in the corner, wrapping her arms around her knees, bringing them up to her chin.  
  
"This is not my day today," she whimpered a tear of frustration skimming down her cheek. She felt someone tap her on the top of her head. Pansy jerked Hermione's face up suddenly, but when she saw it was Ron, she put up her defense.  
  
"Just leave me alone Weasley!" Pansy commanded, burying her head in her knees again. She didn't want him to see her cry, but then it hit her. She was no longer Pansy Parkinson... she was Hermione Granger.  
  
"Heaven knows we need never shed our tears, for they are rain upon the blinding dust of earth, overlying our hard hearts," he replied, hurt swimming in his voice. That was Charles Dickens! She inwardly exclaimed, delighted that she wasn't the only pure blood wizard who read Muggle literature. He gave her his lopsided grin.  
  
"You gave it to me last Christmas! How can you expect me to not quote it to you? I just don't understand why you would lie to Harry and I, saying you had to dash to the library really quick," he sighed. Pansy felt horrible. Just look at him, with his more-red-than-orange hair, and warm blue eyes. She thought, unconsciously changing Hermione's face into something Hermione had only reserved for Harry. Pansy jumped up and wrapped her arms around Ron. (Somewhere around his chest being he was so tall, and she was now short). He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on hers.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" He asked, lifting his head. She felt him touch her chin with his finger and raise it up so he could get a good look at her. Her watery cinnamon eyes looked up into his blue and she shuddered. He searched her eyes painfully hard. She couldn't bare to see him so concerned.  
  
"I'm just glad to have a friend like you," she replied hugging him once more. Something seemed to light inside her. She just wanted to stay in his arms forever, she wanted to be protected by his warm embrace. She looked up at him again, gazing at his smiling face.  
  
"Come on, let's get you back to the common room before Harry has an ulcer." He teased; wrapping the invisibility cloak over them both, making sure it covered them completely.  
  
***  
  
Hermione watched as Pansy swept out of the library in her body. She remained standing there for a moment, but thought it best to go to the Slytherin Common Room. She wrapped Pansy's cold invisibility cloak around her, and walked out of the library barely remembering to lock the door quietly. She then hurried off to the dungeons.  
  
The cold air whipped around Hermoine as she ran down the steps to the Potions room. She spotted the tall statue of Slazar and began searching frantically for the trap door. A voice behind Hermione made her stumble on her cloak, ripping it off.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson, letting herself get caught?" The voice laughed. Hermione tried to figure out who it was. Well, it certainly didn't sound like Snape, and it surely wasn't Malfoy, so who could it be?  
  
"Just a little slip up," she replied turning to face the speaker. Her jaw dropped when she saw him. It was Blaise Zabini. He stood at a tall six foot one. His gray eyes swam with malice as his curly chocolate hair swung about them, hiding them at times.  
  
"Come on Pansy darling, it's only me. Don't need to look on as if I were Draco," he cooed, pulling a curl behind his ear. She smiled closing her mouth and turned around.  
  
"Be a darling won't you Blaise and find the trap door for me," she said, trying to hold back laughs at Pansy sounding nice. Blaise practically jumped up at hearing Pansy talk to him like that.  
  
"You know, I think it would be a better idea if we took a little visit to, say, the Hospital Wing? What's wrong with you anyway, not knowing where it is..." he grumbled picking at a latch on the floor. Hermione grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs. A confused Blaise stared up at her, but followed her all the same.  
  
She pushed the trap door up only to see Malfoy sitting in an armchair, his arms supporting his face, which was currently one of scorn.  
  
"Pansy, where have you been? I've been meaning to talk to you for the past, two hours!" He drawled. Hermione made Pansy's lips curl into an evil grin. This is going to be fun. She thought.  
  
"So talk." Pansy said sitting in an armchair, still holding Blaise by the arm of his robe. Draco looked at the two for a moment, but began talking.  
  
"Pansy, we're going back out again. No one else in Slytherin is worth my time, and I can't stand those bloody Ravenclaws or Huffelpuffs," He said getting up, expecting Pansy to jump at the occasion. That's what the real Pansy would have done at least.  
  
"I think not," Hermione said, raising her eyebrows, challenging him to order her around once more. He swirled around in mid step, and stormed over to her. She looked up at him, seeing he was only a head taller. It's nice to be tall. She thought.  
  
"Excuse me?" He hissed, his cold gray eyes narrowing into daggers.  
  
"You heard me. After six years of dread I think I'll pass up a second shot. Besides, Blaise is more appealing at the moment," she countered, a grin spreading across her face as she ran upstairs leaving two baffled boys behind. 


End file.
